


Torn - I'll be Your Reason to Be

by themonsterundermybed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Depressed Harry, Depression, Escape, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonsterundermybed/pseuds/themonsterundermybed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to university in hopes that he can escape from his abusive father. But it's not easy when he starts having nightmares and is afraid that his father will find him. That's where Louis Tomlinson, football captain, comes in. But can he save the day when Harry needs him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!****
> 
> SUICIDAL THOUGHTS  
> ATTEMPTED SUICIDE  
> SELF HARM  
> ABUSE  
> RAPE

The first day of university is always the hardest - or that's what Harry's mum told him before she passed away. But it had to be better than staying at home with the monster he called Dad. Harry pulled his thoughts away from the nightmarish memories and pulled his headphones from his ears. He looked at the bright scene around him as the taxi pulled into the university grounds and instantly felt safe and warm, maybe it would be okay here.

That was until he found out that he had to share a room. That was one thing he didn't want to do. He wanted to avoid changing in front of people because of 'personal issues' as he liked to refer to them as . He made his way to the room and sat down on the bed near the window. And then the memories hit him.

The burning in his legs as he struggled to get away, the screams as his father tore his hair backwards to expose his next and the blood. The blood was everywhere and the pain was unbearable. He felt himself begin to shake and curled into a ball clasping his freezing cold hands together. He promised himself that he would try to forget but it was so difficult, he wasn't sure if he could ever forget let alone forgive his father.

The door opened and in walked a feathery haired boy, "Hi I'm Louis Tomlinson and you are..."

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you Louis." Harry said quietly, rolling over to face the boy.

"You alright?" Louis asked, "You look a bit pale."

"Just have a bad headache," Harry replied smoothly, letting out a sigh of relief when Louis shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

When Louis left the room, closing the door behind him, Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. There's something about that boy, Harry thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a quick nap.

***

Louis headed towards the dining hall and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from the shelf before sitting at a table with a few of his well known football friends - Liam Payne and Niall Horan. 

"Hey Lou!" Niall exclaimed as he sat at the table and began to pick at the chocolate chips that littered the top of the muffin. Louis smiled warmly at his friends as he took a bite and offered some to both who refused.

"Nah mate you must be starving after that training today. Coach is going to kill us and it's only the first day!" Liam said rubbing the back of his head. He was right. Coach Bradley had made them do twenty-five laps of three football pitches before closing off the session with one hundred press-ups. Absolute nightmare.

"I'm just hoping it'll all feel like a walk in the park soon enough or I might have to go out to the gym every morning and night to keep up."

Louis brushed the remainder of muffin from his chin and shirt before kicking off the next conversation topic, "So who are you two rooming with this year?"

"I've got an end room so it's a one bedroomer," Liam smiled and laughed as the other two almost jumped at him.

"Dude no fair!" Niall shouted and slammed his fist down on the table, drawing attention from half the cafeteria.

"I'm rooming with Zayn, ya know the amazing art kid," Niall said slowly, gauging Liam's reaction because Louis and Niall both knew that he fancied him. A lot.

Liam turned a dark shade of red before looking at the grinning faces beside him, "Oh piss of would you?" He growled, but he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face which resulted in a loud AWWWWWWWWWW from Niall.

"So Louis who you with?"

"I'm sharing with the new kid. Harry something," Louis said, just then noticing that Harry hadn't mentioned his surname. How strange.

"Oh I saw him walking round earlier. Nearly got done in by a few of the guys on the football team." Niall explained, "He got shoved around a bit but he just walked away. Just like that!" 

"I would've kicked the crap out of them," Louis muttered and looked around at the quickly emptying room.

"I might head off here lads," He said and stood up from his chair, "See ya later!" He gave a quick wave and wandered out the door into the middle of the courtyard. It was nice here. The weather was meant to be warm all the way up to Christmas break and they had been promised snow too! He couldn't wait to build a snowman and yes that sounded pretty childish to any stranger but anyone who knew Louis knew that he loved the snow just as much as the scorcing heat in the summer.

He sat under a beautiful weeping willow tree in the centre of the grounds and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to his mum. He had just managed to type 'Everything's going great mum :) how has your day been?' before the screams began.

It was coming from his appartment block and it sounded pretty serious so he jumped up from the tree and sprinted towards them. When he got onto his corrider there was a crowd gathered outside his bedroom door. 

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted as he pushed through the throng of people to unlock his door. As soon as he opened it he shut it from prying eyes and looked around the room to find the source of the pained noise.

"Harry?" He made his way over to his roomate who was shaking and crying on his bed.

He kept shouting "No please!" and "Please let me go!" which sounded like a horrific nightmare to Louis. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him to wake him up.

Harry woke with a start and slapped at Louis hands "Get off me!" Then he froze. Louis searched Harry's face for a moment before saying "I won't hurt you, Harry." He doesn't know why he said it but as soon as he did Harry came out of his trance and blinked rapidly, never taking his eyes off Louis.

"You alright? Gave everyone on the block quite a scare there mate." Louis said sitting down on his own bed to face Harry. 

"I-I'm fine." Harry replied shakily. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he wiped it away embarassed. "I was just..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Harry. I hardly know you," He said quickly to prevent the boy from sharing   
anything that he might regret. Harry nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Anyway. It's late so I'm going to get some shut-eye." Louis said and stripped down to his boxers before getting under the covers of his bed.

"Yeh yeh me too. Might go for a run or something first," Harry said quietly and rolled off the bed.

"Right mate. Well goodnight."

"You too," Harry said as he grabbed a hoodie from his bag and headed out the door where the crowd had thankfully disbanded.  
What a strange guy, Louis thought. The screams he heard didn't seem to have came from Harry but all the people outside his door had said otherwise. He knows that he probably shouldn't get involved but now he was curious. Harry had a secret under his mass of hair and Louis was willing to find it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be longer but I thought you guys would prefer it to be updated again quickly since it's only new!   
> I have school tomorrow and I've only been able to spend an hour on this chapter so I apologise for any mistakes!  
> I will try to upload a longer chapter tomorrow :)

BEEP BEEP BEEP buzzed Louis' alarm clock the next morning. He groaned and rolled over to slam his hand down on the snooze button but was beat by Harry's hand. "Morning," He said groggily and Harry returned a small nod before turning around, grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

There is seriously something about that boy, Louis thought. But he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he had to have a shower and get dressed before football training. He didn't see the point in having a shower before football but there might be some cute girls watching. Or guys. But Louis was considerably more interested in girls... For the time being anyway.

He pulled a pair of skinny black jeans from his wardrobe and a low cut, white buttoned shirt before hooking a towel over his arm and heading towards the shower block near the gym. He had just got his shower gel from his locker when he heard cursing and a small whimpering sound.

He peeped round the corner of the showers and saw that one of the showers was running. How had he not noticed that before? There was the strange whimpering sound again. "Hello?" Louis shouted and held his breath as the shower switched off and a tall, bare, lanky body rose up from the floor.

"Harry?" Louis said shocked, "Is that you?" He slowly crept towards the shower cubicle and shivered.

Various different marks covered his skin. Bruises that were turning purple and cuts that looked fresh enough to bleed littered Harry's torso and arms and made Louis want to cry out. "Are you OK? Oh my God!" Louis almost screamed and then Harry simply smiled and his eyes went blank. His body went limp as it fell towards the cold, wet floor and Louis tried to catch him but he missed completely and collapsed to his knees, pulling Harry's body close to his. "Somebody help me!" He cried into the empty room and then everything went black.

"Louis? Louis!" Someone shouted. Their voice sounded distant but as soon as Louis opened his eyes he found Liam standing right above him, Niall crouching beside his head.

"What the hell?" Louis cursed and looked around at where he lay on the grass in the centre of one of the three football pitches.

"Dude you passed out cold. We thought you were having a seizure or something!" Niall said a little too quickly, obviously panicking by the recent incident.

"I- I uh don't know what happened," Louis said, though he said it more to himself than Liam or Niall.

"Do you want to go to the nurse? Are you feeling OK now?" Liam asked, slowly pulling Louis into a sitting position. 

"I feel absolutely dandy," Louis said as though he was trying to convince his body that everything was fine when he was really worried about Harry. It wasn't normal to have those dreams about someone when you pass out, is it? At least not ones that are so realistic.

"Come on man," Niall said, grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him to his feet, "We've got some more laps to finish off before the coach cooks us alive."

Louis quickly nodded but got a quizzical look from Liam so he just grinned at him and ran ahead. "Come on Li! You'll fall behind if you're not careful!" Liam rolled his eyes and sprinted to catch up with Louis to finish their laps.

After they had finished and were panting for breath Niall's face split into a grin and Liam's turned a cherry red colour. Louis was about to question them about the joke but when he looked over his shoulder the subject of the 'joke' became apparent.

Zayn was standing at the edge of the football pitch, roughly a few hundred metres away but there was no doubt about the fact that he was beckoning Liam over. "Is there something I'm missing here?" Louis asked making Niall laugh out loud.

"Louis, mate, you must be blind if you can't see it!" Niall choked on air as Liam stuck his tongue out before racing over to Zayn. "They fancy each other like fuck man!"

Louis watched carefully as Liam slowed down in front of Zayn and bounced on his heels and Zayn swung nervously while making conversation with Liam. He could see it now. But when did they get so close? He was definately going to keep a close eye on the blossoming romance between Zayn and Liam. It was entirely intriging to him and they did look incredibly cute together.

Wait.

What?

Did Liam just peck Zayn on the cheek?

Maybe it wouldn't take long for this romance to work its way to a bud and flower. Liam was no doubt going to be teased to his grave by Niall for that and Louis couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> Comment anything that you want to happen and I might consider putting it in ;) 
> 
> ***Comment 'dinosaur' if you would like some Ziam smut soon since their relationship is much further along than Louis and Niall thought :D***
> 
> Thanks dudes x

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> Thanks Babes x


End file.
